Always and Forever
by AlwaysForever1
Summary: It has been three years since Shay and Ashley are together. For their three years anniversary Shay planned a big surprise.


English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes.

I don't own anything.

Shay's POV

Three years ago, I wouldn't dream to see my life like that. I wouldn't dream to be so much happy, complete and madly in love. And today, here I am, sitting on the plane right to my love. Tomorrow, it's our three years anniversary, and I planned a big surprise.

I turn my head to see her, I think she know that I was staring at her because she turn her head to see me. I was lost in her blue ocean eyes, I could staring at her for hours and never get tired of it, she was my life, we sure had our ups and downs but we love each other with all we have, she's my everything.

"You still hadn't told me where are we going?" She said with a smile

"We are going to Paris baby" I responded simply

"Really? " I nodded. She was smiling revealing her dimples, she was smiling like a children going for the first time to Disneyland, I know that would make her happy, she love Paris, and after our trip I think she will love it more.

We land pretty late so when we arrived at the hotel, we when straight to the bed. The room was beautiful and had a pretty view all of Paris. We could see the Eiffel Tower, when Ashley saw that she couldn't stop jumping up and down, she was so excited and happy about our trip.

The first days went extremely well, we did a lot of things. Ashley couldn't stop smiling, and that's all I need for being happy. The first day we went walk all around Paris, and do some shopping in the Champs-Elysees, that night we watch some movies. The day after we went to some French cooking classes, I know Ashley always wanted to do that, and she did pretty well. We always want to try all of sort of food, and the French food was so good.

Tonight was the night of the big surprise I had planned for Ashley. I'm really nervous about it, but in a good way. I had told her to be ready at 7 pm so we can go to the restaurant. We leave the hotel room and made our way to the restaurant. One hour and a half later we finish eating and I tell her we are going for a little walk.

The sun was down and we could see some stars already in the sky. The weather was good, not to hot but not too cold at the same time. So here we are at a romantic place in Paris, I want to make something special for her.

We are in the bridge "Pont des Arts", the one that you can write your names in a padlock and threw the key in the water for sealed your love with your soul mate. I look at her, I was nervous like I never was before. She was smiling at me revealing her dimples. I take a deep breath and start.

"Ashley, I planned this trip for our three years anniversary and I wanted to make it special. Before I met you I thought my world had everything I needed to be happy. But when I saw you in the audition room everything changed. I can't possibly describe how much I love you, so I'll tell you why I love you. I love the way you make me laugh, I love the way you look at me like no one ever has. I love those dimples of yours and you know those are my weakness. I can't imagine spending my life without you, and if you say "yes" to me in a few minutes, I won't have to. You will always be the Benzo to my Buttah. I love you with all my heart, you are my soul mate ».

I look at her and she was smiling like she never did before, she had tears in her eyes. I put one knee on the ground , and open the box.

« Ashley Victoria Benson, will you marry me ? »

She was speechless, I nervously wait for an answer. She took my hand to raise me up and look at me in the eyes.

« Shannon, all you said about me I feel the way about you. You are my soul mate and I'm yours. I love you so much Shannon that it hurts. I never feel the same way about a person that I feel about you. You won't have to spend your life without me because I can't spend mine without you. I love you Shannon Ashley Mitchell. You'll always be the Buttah to my Benzo. And of course I want to marry you. » I wiped her tears away and put the ring an her finger.

« One more thing and the night would be perfect. » I say, as I take the padlock and a marker from my pocket.

« I always want to do that » Ashley said

« Me too, so what do we write ? »

« How about «Shay&amp;Ashley 13/06/2017 » ?

« Perfect, Ready ? » I said smiled at her.

We locked our padlock on the bridge and threw the key together in the water.

« Our love is sealed forever » She nodded and kiss me.


End file.
